Little Gift Shop of Horrors/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S2e6 lightening.png S2e6 totem.png S2e6 totem lit.png S2e6 no refunds.png S2e6 waderer.png S2e6_stan_with_flashlight.png S2e6 stan close up.png S2e6 tales designed to sell my merchandise.png S2e6 remembered something funny.png Hands Off S2e6 shack merch.png S2e6 bat monstrosity.png S2e6 crime against nature.png S2e6 too many orifices.png S2e6 hand.png S2e6 sauron.png S2e6 hands off.png S2e6 swap meet.png S2e6 pines at meet.png S2e6 whoits and whatsits.png S2e6 bobbleheads.png S2e6 dork.png S2e6 mob boss worthy.png S2e6 shiny watches.png S2e6 crone alone.png S2e6 wonderful role model.png S2e6 dramatic wind.png S2e6 seriously tho where's that coming from.png S2e6 sev'ral chimes.png S2e6 Wrist Grab.png S2e6 screaming head.png S2e6 let go.png S2e6 agent powers.png S2e6 exemplary disney role model.png S2e6 stan mocks dipper.png S2e6 everyone laughs.png S2e6 wet blanket.png S2e6 mystery hack.png S2e6 cursed ugly.png S2e6 normal ugly.png S2e6 not scott free.png S2e6 shocked squirrel.png S2e6 breakfast for kids.png S2e6 no hands.png S2e6 So I might have gotten cursed....png S2e6 watch witch.png S2e6 warning through watch.png S2e6 dignity.png S2e6 mabel made hands.png S2e6 satisfied stan.png S2e6 hair pull.png S2e6 Mabel's hair undone.png S2e6 that's normal.png S2e6 hey suzy.png S2e6 lazy susan.png S2e6 susan screams.png S2e6 fork face.png S2e6 trigger at alley.png S2e6 stan bowls.png S2e6 chaos.png S2e6 jimmy and stan.png S2e6 jimmy.png S2e6 NOT TODAY.png S2e6 eggs.png S2e6 let's find that witch.png S2e6_cave_entrance.png S2e6_enter_cave.png S2e6_walking_in_cave.png S2e6 in the caves.png S2e6_flashlight_on_hands.png S2e6 A Cavern of Hands.png S2e6_mabel_stan_scream.png S2e6_dipper_punch.png S2e6_dipper_hand_on_face.png S2e6_stan_slap.png S2e6 Rock Paper Scissors.png s2e6 gem heart.png S2e6 Attack of the Hands.png S2e6 The Hand Witch.png S2e6_hand_witch_high_five.png S2e6_watch_back.png S2e6_hand_witch_on_throne.png S2e6_hand_witch_thinking.png S2e6_kiss.png S2e6_on_the_lips.png S2e6_stan_leaving.png S2e6_braid.png S2e6_cave_mess.png S2e6 Hand Witch Likes!.png S2e6_dipper_frame.png S2e6_hands_touching.png S2e6_magenta.png S2e6_eyes_closed.png S2e6_reveal.png S2e6_can't_believe_it.png S2e6_hands_back.png S2e6_scratchy_and_shaky.png S2e6_no_boyfriend.png S2e6_leaving.png S2e6 hand witch waves to the pines family.png S2e6_hiker.png S2e6 pick up lines book.png S2e6_pickup_line.png S2e6_score.png Abaconings S2e6_thumbs_up.png S2e6_stan_sees_waddles.png S2e6_waddles_held.png S2e6_abaconings.png S2e6_whattheheckahedron.png S2e6_mabel_dj.png S2e6_dipper_messing_around.png S2e6 perceptshroom.png s2e6 shiny shroom.png S2e6_brain_shroom.png S2e6_whattheheckahedron_shroom.png S2e6_waddles_awakens.png S2e6 waddles eats jelly.png S2e6_waddles_after.png S2e6_shock.png S2e6_room_view.png S2e6_smart_waddles_appear.png S2e6 Smart Waddles Talks.png s2e6 smart waddles.jpg S2e6_goes_oink.png S2e6_gompers_chew.png S2e6 waddles and gompers.png S2e6_want_to_dj.png S2e6_run_out_door.png S2e6_kite.png S2e6_jetpack.png S2e6_take_off.png S2e6_flying.png S2e6_mabel_window.png S2e6_dj_alone.png S2e6_photo.png S2e6_dipper_wires.png S2e6_potato_hands.png S2e6_fat_little_pig_tummy.png S2e6_mabel_enters.png S2e6_waddles_into_device.png S2e6_waddles_going_to_be_smarter.png S2e6_power_up.png S2e6_mabel_plea.png S2e6_flashback_1.png S2E6.Don't Forget to Remember Those Times.png S2e6_flashback_2.png S2e6_flashback_3.png S2e6_waddles_realizes.png S2e6_brain_zap.png S2e6_dumb_dumb.png S2e6_short_circuit.png S2e6_collapse.png S2e6_barf.png Clay Day S2e6_stan_holding_waddles.png S2e6_headshot.png S2e6_movie.png S2e6_baby_making.png S2e6_clay_day.png S2e6_watching_tv.png S2e6_star_tv.png S2e6_believe.png S2e6_vcr.png S2e6_loinclothiclese.png S2e6_cyclops_tv.png S2e6_mabel_face.png S2e6_cyclops_face_tv.png S2e6_mabel_scream_tv.png S2e6_stan_not_scared.png S2e6_mabel_super_sweater_fortress.png S2e6 Lightning bolt.png S2e6_soos_hold.png S2e6_harry_claymore.png S2e6_house.png S2e6_gate.png S2e6_yard.png S2e6_animators.png S2e6_peak_inside.png S2e6_talking_to_mabel.png S2e6_suddenly_cyclops.png S2e6_cyclops_yell.png S2e6_cyclops_shadow.png S2e6_slow_swipe.png S2e6_soos_grab.png S2e6 giant live action grab.png S2e6 dipper vs ray harryhausen.png S2e6_three_skeletons.png S2e6 Skeleton Sneak Up.png S2e6_hand_on_head.png S2e6_captured.png S2e6_harry_tied_up.png S2e6_black_magic.png S2e6_newspaper.png S2e6_where's_the_heart.png S2e6_soos_smothered.png S2e6_mabel_watching.png S2e6_smilie.png S2e6_vin_key.png S2e6_dive_on_in.png S2e6_bot_fly.png S2e6 mabel attack.png S2e6_face_swipe.png S2e6_group_reaction.png S2e6_giant_star.png S2e6_star_power.png S2e6_freed.png S2e6_shadow_fight.png S2e6_scorpion.png S2e6 That was the best part!.png S2e6_movie_2.png S2e6_watching_tv_again.png S2e6_gumby_soos.png S2e6_gumby_soos_2.png S2e6_vcr_to_face.png S2e6_safe_now.png Creepy conclusion S2e6_stan_frustrated.png S2e6_free_sample.png S2e6_blurry.png S2e6_vial_on_ground.png S2e6_glue.png S2e6_exhibit.png S2e6_bang_glass.png S2e6_stan's_a_jerk.png S2e6_tic.png S2e6_tac.png S2e6 help me.png S2e6 cryptogram.png Promotional videos SDCC Season 2 trailer 2014 S2e6 secret promo S2e6 monstober preview S2e6 preview S2e6 smart Waddles Miscellaneous S2e6 jeffrey thompson paint op2.jpg S2e6 jeffrey thompson paint op.jpg S2e6 jeffrey thompson rough concept.jpg S2e6 robertryan cory art 01.jpg S2e6 robertryan cory art 02.jpg S2e6 robertryan cory art 03.jpg S2e6 robertryan cory art 04.jpg S2e6 robertryan cory art 05.jpg S2e6 robertryan cory art 06.jpg S2e6 robertryan cory art 07.jpg S2e6 robertryan cory art 08.jpg S2e6 robertryan cory art 09.jpg S2e6 robertryan cory art 10.jpg s2e6 Ali Danesh Hand Witch.jpg s2e6 Ali Danesh Bobblehead.jpg s2e6 Ali Danesh Misc characters.jpg Promotional art S2e6 Stephen Sandoval Little Gift Shop of Horrors Poster.jpg S2e6 sabrina cotugno poster.jpg Category:Season 2 episode galleries Category:Episode galleries